jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Items
This is a list of minor items appearing in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and related medias. The items featured in this list do not have enough information to justify an article, mainly due to lack of relevance, but are still notable. Part 1: Phantom Blood |ADebut = |Desc = A letter sent by Dario Brando to George Joestar asking him to take care of his son Dio. It was then put into a box in the library of the Joestar Mansion and forgotten. Seven years later, Jonathan discovers it by accident, realizing that Dario was suffering the same symptoms as his currently sick father, George. This leads Jonathan to suspect Dio of having poisoned his own father and George as well. The address on the letter is changed from "225 Baker Street East, Liverpool" to "221B Baker Street, Liverpool" in the anime, making it a reference. |Gallery = PS2DarioLetter.png|Dario Brando's Letter in Phantom Blood PS2 game }} |Statue of the Goddess of Love| |ADebut = |Desc = A statue of a woman draped in a toga holding a jar. It represents the Goddess of Love, said to be the guardian of the Joestar Family. Situated in the main hall of the Joestar Mansion near the main stairs, it was used to impale Dio when the Mansion was burning down, imprisoning the Vampire in the inferno. The statue of the Goddess of Love is featured in the Joestar Mansion stage of Eyes of Heaven. As a dramatic finish, the defeated enemy falls off the railings and is impaled by the statue. While the demo of the game actually displayed the character being stabbed by the statue, it was censored in the final version of the game with a white flash. }} |Oriental Poison| |ADebut = |Desc = A slow poison from Asia sold by Wang Chan to Dio Brando. Dio used that poison to kill his own father and disguise his murder as sickness, and planned to do the same with George. When Jonathan found Wang Chan, it instead incriminated Dio. }} |Luck and Pluck| |ADebut = |Desc = Initially named "Luck", this was the name of the sword belonging to legendary knight Bruford, which he would use in conjunction with his prehensile hair in combat. When a resurrected Bruford was defeated at the hands of Jonathan Joestar, he came to respect the young man and granted him his sword, using his own blood to re-baptize it と の剣|Rakku to Purakku no ken}}. The blade proved a precious weapon during Jonathan's battle with Dio, but was broken during the battle. }} |Dio's Coffin| |ADebut = |Desc = Dio used a reinforced and booby-trapped coffin carved with his name in golden capital letters as a shelter on the boat which transported Jonathan and Erina to America. Though Dio planned to use it to shelter himself with Jonathan's body, it became a makeshift lifeboat for Erina, her unborn child, and the infant Lisa Lisa when the boat exploded and sank. It then somehow served as Dio's shelter at the bottom of of the Atlantic Ocean, and the coffin wouldn't be pulled back to the surface until 1983, freeing the Vampire from his underwater tomb. |Gallery = Dio's coffin in SFC game.png|Dio's coffin in SFC Game Dio Coffin.png|Dio's coffin in Part 3 Manga DioCoffin.png|Dio's coffin in Part 3 Anime Dio_coffin_anime_ref.jpg|Anime reference sheet Dio's coffin in OVA.png|Dio's coffin in OVA }} }} Part 2: Battle Tendency |ADebut = |Desc = A scarf made with the yarn of a fictional insect called the Satiporoja Beetle. Crafted from 30,000 scarabs, these types of scarves were used by both Straizo and his student Lisa Lisa. The scarf has the property to conduct 100% of the Ripple it receives, making it both a handy weapon for a Ripple Master and a good protection against it. Straizo would compare it to a lightning rod. }} |Anti-Ripple Wires| |ADebut = |Desc = Special metallic wires with a hook attached at the end crafted by the Pillar Men as a defensive and offensive weapon against Ripple users. Attached to the user's head, they can create small tornadoes strong enough to destroy a Ripple infused projectile when the user shakes his head. Moreover, the small tornadoes act as invisible projectiles which can severely injure the enemy. }} |Ripple Breathing Mask| |ADebut = |Desc = A metal mask specially designed to train people to breathe in order to produce the Ripple. It is strapped to the user's head, covering both the nose and mouth and cannot be removed without outside help. If the wearer breathes as if he produced the Ripple, he will be able to have air, but if he breathes incorrectly, he'll suffocate. It is undeniably cruel but effective as a training tool. Lisa Lisa uses it to train Joseph to prepare him against the Pillar Men. }} |Miniaturized UV Lasers| |ADebut = |Desc = The miniaturized ultraviolet lasers were anti-vampire weapons developed by the Speedwagon Foundation. These weapons are essentially two UV lights attached to the shoulders and powered by a miniaturized battery which the user wears as a backpack. The miniaturized UV Lasers were put into use by the SPW Foundation's special force and the Wehrmacht during a battle against Kars' Vampire army near the Skeleton Heel Stone. These weapons enabled the humans to stand up to the Vampires. Unfortunately, Kars exploited them to activate the Stone Mask combined with the Red Stone of Aja, becoming the Ultimate Lifeform. }} }} Part 3: Stardust Crusaders |ADebut = |Desc = Photographs taken by Joseph Joestar as a result of smashing a camera with his hand and Hermit Purple. During the events of Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable, they would serve to give clues to the Joestar Group about their enemies. One particular photograph of DIO allowed Star Platinum to spot a Hue Hue Fly in the background, enabling the group to confirm his presence in Egypt. Another photograph would hint the group about DIO's lair, facilitating their journey. In Diamond is Unbreakable, one spirit photograph warned Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata about Anjuro Katagiri. The threat of the photographs also lured Akira Otoishi in the open, enabling his defeat. |Gallery = SpiritPhotoOVA.png|Spirit photograph in OVA DIO HP Photo Manga.png|DIO produces spirit photograph Spirit photograph in SFC game.png|Spirit photograph in SFC Game }} |DIO's Crystal Ball| |ADebut = |Desc = DIO used a crystal ball in conjunction with Hermit Purple in order to show visions of Sherry's murderer to Polnareff. |Gallery = DIO HP Crystal Ball.png|DIO's Hermit Purple used on the crystal ball }} |Judgement's Magic Lamp| |ADebut = |Desc = An Arabic oil lamp similar to the legends of and the genie. It is covered in barnacles but one can distinguish a face carved onto it. When rubbed, Judgement will come out of it although it is unlikely that it was truly imprisoned inside it. }} |Avdol's Submarine| |ADebut = |Desc = A submarine Avdol bought under the guise of a rich Arab so that the Joestar Group could cross the Red Sea unnoticed and reach Egypt. Unfortunately, High Priestess invaded the submarine and damaged it, forcing the Group to evacuate the submarine. It subsequently sank to the bottom of the sea. }} |Commemorative Photograph| |ADebut = |Desc = A photograph the third Joestar Group took in Egypt as a commemoration. It features Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Muhammad Avdol, Noriaki Kakyoin, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Iggy. Although surely taken during the event of Stardust Crusaders, it wouldn't appear in the manga until Vento Aureo. Part 3 Anime adaptation features a scene explaining the origins of this photo, expands on this photograph by showing the group actually taking it and Jotaro dearly holding onto it on several occasions. |Gallery = Stardust Photo Part 5.png|Commemorative photograph in Vento Aureo Anime }} |Mariah's Jewlery Rope| |ADebut = |Desc = A rope with jewelry originally decorated on Mariah's mini skirt. When Bastet turned Joseph Joestar into a human magnet and steps onto an escalator, the metallic jewelry flew towards him and wrapped around his neck, making Joseph stuck on the escalator. Joseph begins crying, and shouts in remorse over his pathetic death as Muhammad Avdol presses the emergency stop button. }} |Daniel J. D'Arby's Soul Chip Collection| |ADebut = |Desc = A collection of poker chips Daniel J. D'Arby keeps in an album. The poker chips are in fact souls of people D'Arby gambled with and won against, which Osiris molded into poker chips. D'Arby then places the poker chips into special cavities in the pages and writes down the soul's name and the date at which it was acquired. During the events of the story arc D'Arby the Gambler, Daniel temporarily added Jean Pierre Polnareff and Joseph Joestar to his collection. When Daniel went mad from playing poker with Jotaro Kujo, he liberated every soul in his collection. |Gallery = File:MachidaChip.png|Concept art File:Jojonium Viz Volume 14 Cover.png|from JoJonium }} |Telence T. D'Arby's Puppet Collection| |ADebut = |Desc = A collection of puppets Telence T. D'Arby makes personally and keeps in a cabinet. They are in fact modeled after people D'Arby has played and won against, and whose soul Atum put into. Though not as extensive as his brother's collection, Telence considers his collection more interesting as the puppets are still sentient, being able to move and speak. He periodically changes their clothes and makes accessories for them. During the events of the story arc D'Arby the Player, he temporarily added Noriaki Kakyoin to his collection. }} |F-Mega| |ADebut = |Desc = A fictional video game played by Noriaki Kakyoin and Telence T. D'Arby in their match. It is a racing game heavily inspired by . In the game, cars must complete laps on racing tracks. Players have an energy bar that determines their car's power, and the players can mash the buttons before the start to get a speed boost. It is more complex to play than at face value, with the physics allowing a player to spin their car, drive on walls, and fly; moreover, segments of the game are played with the cars in complete darkness. Shortcuts are available on the tracks but are difficult to cross. |Gallery = Manga= F-Mega Title screen in manga.png|Title screen F-Mega Gameplay in manga.png|Gameplay |-| Anime= F-Mega title screen in anime.png|Title screen F-Mega Gameplay in anime.png .png|Gameplay }} |Oh! That's A Baseball!| |ADebut = |Desc = A fictional video game played by Jotaro Kujo and Telence T. D'Arby. It simulates a game of baseball, in which two players face off using different baseball teams. One player must select what kind of throw his pitcher perform, while the opponent must react to the throw as the batter. The players' positions will be switched after three outs or when their turn has ended. It is possible to customize the appearance of the teams, as Jotaro and Telence make each of their team members resemble their respective Stands. The game also makes an appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. |Gallery = Manga= Baseball Title screen in manga.png|Title screen Baseball Gameplay in manga.png|Gameplay |-| Anime= Baseball Title screen in anime.png|Title screen Baseball Gameplay in anime.png|Gameplay }} }} Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable . Each of the dishes have different healing properties as a result of his Stand Pearl Jam. |ADebut = |Desc = Ordinary looking mineral water served at Tonio Trussardi's restaurant. Made from 500-year-old snow from , this drink is delicious despite just being water. It makes compatible persons cry until their eyes seem deflated, but cures swollen eyes, and has the effect of a good night's sleep. }} |ADebut = |Desc = A typical Italian antipasto, consisting of four thin slices of mozzarella and five slices of tomato. The dressing consists of one anchovy fillet, seaweed, olive oil, white wine vinegar, lemon juice, salt, pepper, basil and a garnish of lettuce. Delicious when one eats the mozzarella and the tomato at the same time, it forcibly makes stiff shoulders release the excess skin by stimulating the thyroid gland, curing them. }} |ADebut = |Desc = A simple looking spaghetti dish accompanied with olive oil, garlic, small tomatoes, seedless black olives, one anchovy fillet, hot pepper, miscellaneous condiments such as parsley, and parmesan. The dish was supposedly made by a prostitute out of random and useless ingredients, and the sauce is said to originate from Naples. It violently ejects bad teeth and rapidly forces new ones to grow in their place. }} |ADebut = |Desc = A main dish consisting of three lamb chops covered in sweet and sour applesauce, accompanied by an asparagus dressing. It cures stomach aches and constipation by ejecting the bad intestines out of the client. }} |ADebut = |Desc = A simple pudding accompanied with caramel sauce. It cures athlete's foot. }} }}}} |Akira's Guitar| |ADebut = |Desc = A homemade 65.2 cm long guitar Akira Otoishi carries with him. Akira built it out of Mahogany wood from Honduras for the body, hard walnut wood for the neck, and a humbucker to diminish main hums and give the guitar more power. It is also equipped with a tremolo arm to make the sound reverberate efficiently. The Mahogany wood is said to be the best material for sound resonance, able to absorb sweat thus making the sound smoother. The hard walnut neck results in an overall deep and throaty sound quality. }} |Akira's Miniature Plane| |ADebut = |Desc = A remote controlled plane resembling a which Akira Otoishi planned to use to get his Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper to Joseph Joestar's boat in three minutes. It can go as fast as 150kmph. }} |Kira's "Girlfriends"| |ADebut = |Desc = Yoshikage Kira likes to keep one severed hand of his victims as 'girlfriends'. After killing a woman, he gets rid of her body, with the exception of the hand, and will mimic a romantic relationship with it, acting as if the hand was sentient. He notably talks to it, gives it a ride through town, and offers it several gifts, generally pampering it. Once the hand starts to rot, Kira destroys it and moves on to another "girlfriend". Shigechi fatefully discovered one of these girlfriends and is killed, impelling the heroes after the murderer. }} |Winning Lottery Ticket| |ADebut = |Desc = A winning national lottery ticket, bearing the winning number 121314 for the SG Group. It was thrown away by the original buyer "Ichiro Morishita", whose name and phone number "1774-4284" are written on the back, but then Harvest collected it and Okuyasu uncovered its worth and finally Josuke had to tamper with the ticket with Crazy Diamond, changing the name to "Ichiro Kinoshita" and the phone number to "1771-4281" to get the prize. It brought five million yen to Josuke, Okuyasu and Shigechi. They briefly fought over the paycheck before Josuke tore it down to distract Shigechi and beat him. }} |St. Gentleman's Sandwiches| |ADebut = |Desc = High-class sandwiches sold at St. Gentleman's bakery. They are usually filled with tenderloin, salad and a tomato slice, plus an unnamed sauce. The bread is baked fresh every day at 11AM, and the surplus is thrown away by 1PM. The tenderloin is said to be freshly fried, so it is still crisp when bought. Due to their quality, the sandwiches are sought after and usually sell out quickly. One day, a dog stole Shigechi's sandwich under his nose, prompting the boy to take another St. Gentleman's bag nearby, happening to be Kira's. }} |Kira's Button| |ADebut = |Desc = A button from Yoshikage Kira's jacket. A fairly ordinary button, it became the heroes' first clue toward discovering Kira's identity after Shigechi snatches it from him and gives it to Josuke through Harvest. It eventually led Jotaro and Koichi to the tailor who had fixed the jacket in question, and Kira's eventual . }} |Cinderella Lipstick| |ADebut = |Desc = Lipstick put into an ornate tube bearing Aya Tsuji's Cinderella beauty salon's emblem that she gives to Yukako Yamagishi after Cinderella operates on her. In accord with Aya's view that miracles take dedication, after Yukako upgrades to "capturing love", the lipstick must be applied by Yukako every 30 minutes every day, except when sleeping, to keep the charm on. Failure to do so results in becoming unsightly and the eventual crumbling of whatever feature was modified by Cinderella. }} |Kira's Record and Bottled Nails| |ADebut = |Desc = As a hobby, Yoshikage Kira has been keeping a record of his nails' growth over the years since 1983, detailing the growth of each fingernail & toenail. Moreover, he stores his nails in small glass bottles, labeling each by the year of the nails' collection and keeping them stored in a cabinet for unknown reasons. While his nails ordinarily grow by around 8 centimeters every month, they sometime grow at an accelerated rate, reaching 30 centimeters per month. A rapid growth served to indicate whenever Kira had the best 'hunting luck'. Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata found this record in Kira's house. |Gallery = Kira's nails anime.png|Kira's nails in anime }} }} Part 5: Vento Aureo |ADebut = |Desc = A ladybug brooch about the size of a hand that Giorno always has on his chest. When Bucciarati had to accompany Trish alone to meet Diavolo, Giorno gave life to one of his brooches, planting some of Coco Jumbo's cells and gave it to Bucciarati so that he could plant it on the Boss and follow him. However, a fight ensued and the brooch was used to detect Diavolo during the fight and temporarily imprison him when the brooch transformed into a clone of Coco Jumbo. |Gallery = Brooch eye part.png|Giorno turns one of his brooches into a replacement eye CJCloneGE.PNG|Giorno turns one of his brooches into a clone of Coco Jumbo, created from the turtle's DNA ReplacementHand.PNG|A replacement hand Giorno created from his brooch before severing both of his hands }} |Luca's Shovel| |ADebut = |Desc = A metal shovel on which is engraved the initialism SPQR ( S'''enātus '''P'opulus 'q'ue '''Rōmānus'', meaning "The Senate and People of Rome"). Luca uses it as his weapon of choice against Giorno Giovanna, but ends up caving in his own skull when he tries to bash a frog created by Gold Experience and the damage is reflected back at him. |Gallery = Manga= LucaFirstAppears.PNG|Luca's first appearance with his shovel LucaAngry.PNG|Luca become angry, using his shovel to hold Giorno's chin LucaSwinging.PNG|Luca swinging his shovel, about to attack Giorno LucaFinalHit.PNG|Luca tried to smash a frog Lucacrushedskull.jpg|Luca's attack reflected back at himself |-| Anime= Luca yells at Gio.png|Luca yells at Giorno, using his shovel to threaten Giorno Damage reflection on Luca.png|Luca put into a coma }} |Polpo's Lighter| |ADebut = |Desc = An ornate metal lighter given to Giorno Giovanna by Polpo. It serves in Polpo's test, in which Giorno has to keep the lighter lit for 24 hours in order to be admitted in Passione. A janitor accidentally puts it out. It is tied to the Stand Black Sabbath, and when it is put out and lit again, the Stand appears in order to pierce anyone close with an Arrow. }} |Passione Badge| |ADebut = |Desc = A metallic badge with intricate design given to those who pass Polpo's test as proof of their status as Passione gang members. In the anime adaptation, it becomes the symbol of Passione. }} |Guido Mista's Gun| |ADebut = |Desc = A handgun owned by Guido Mista that he uses in conjunction with his Stand, Sex Pistols. It appears to be a Model 638 revolver. He keeps extra bullets in the rim of his hat to reload it. The revolver is equipped with a hammer shroud, contains six bullets in the swing-out style cylinder and is used with hollow-point bullets. The revolver is consistently portrayed as being purple across adaptations. After being broken by Diavolo, it was replaced by a , taken from a policeman. The anime adaptation specifies it as being a Smith & Wesson M10 model. |Gallery = Beretta.png|Beretta M9 Mista_gun_concept_.jpg|Concept art of Mista's gun }} |Polpo's Treasure| |ADebut = |Desc = A set of precious jewels Polpo bought with money swindled from Passione. It is worth 600 million yen. Polpo ordered Bruno Bucciarati to hide it, and Bucciarati put the jewels into the walls of a public toilet in Capri. Upon Polpo's death, his treasure was coveted by both Team Bucciarati and Mario Zucchero & Sale. Bucciarati got a hold of the treasure and gave it to Pericolo, earning himself the rank of lieutenant instead of Polpo. }} |Mr. President's Key| |ADebut = |Desc = An ornate key in which is embedded a transparent marble. On the marble is engraved instructions for finding Coco Jumbo in Naples' train station, in which it fits a cavity on the turtle's shell. The key is heavily linked to Mr.President, as it activates the Stand and taking it out of the shell forcibly ejects any living being from the room inside Coco Jumbo. It was placed in Pompeii near the dog mosaic, and Giorno, Fugo and Abbacchio were sent to retrieve it. The assassin Illuso fought them over it, but the trio managed to seize it. |Gallery = Boss Assiagnment Key.png|The third assignment from the Boss is written inside the key Abbacchio protecting key.png|Abbacchio protects the key from Illuso CCJB Key MB taking away.png|Moody Blues' separate hand taking away the key from Illuso GiornoKey.PNG|Giorno holding the key }} |Trish Una's Boot| |ADebut = |Desc = A knee-high small-heeled boot worn by Trish Una, first appears in Chapter 486. During the Plane accident, Trish was targeted by a small Notorious B.I.G.. When she drops a glass bottle with water, the water splashes and soaks her right leg's boot, which make Notorious B.I.G target the small drops going down the boot. However, the boot strangely falls off from Trish's leg, and is destroyed and eaten by Notorious B.I.G. Trish then sees her own Stand, Spice Girl, offering her counsel and asking for a command. Trish finally realized her power and defeated Notorious B.I.G., but is never shown on screen getting her boot replaced after the battle. In the anime, it appears earlier due to Trish's first outfit being skipped. }} |Diavolo's Order Disk| |ADebut = |Desc = A floppy disk which was put by Diavolo in the lion statue of Venice's Santa Lucia train station. Team Bucciarati was ordered to retrieve the disk, and Giorno and Mista managed to take it from Ghiaccio's hands. The disk contains the following instructions: # One person will accompany Trish and enter an elevator leading to the top of the only basilisk of the San Giorgio Maggiore island. # That person won't carry any bladed weapon or gun, nor any communication device such as mobile phone. # When the disk is extracted from the statue in which it was hidden, a transmitter will let The Boss know it and the group will have 15 minutes to bring Trish to the island. # Every other remaining squad member will stay on the boat and not set foot on the island. }} |Donatella Una's Photograph| |ADebut = |Desc = A photograph of Donatella Una taken in 1985 by a young Diavolo, then named Solido Naso, near a stele in La Costa Smeralda on the island of Sardinia. When he checked the results of Squadra Esecuzioni's investigations of Donatella's room, Diavolo spotted the photograph, which made Diavolo go to Sardinia as he sensed Trish was heading toward the island, thus guiding Team Bucciarati toward a place Moody Blues could investigate. Diavolo subsequently managed to kill Risotto Nero and Leone Abbacchio. }} |Doppio's "Phones"| |ADebut = |Desc = Diavolo can communicate with Doppio through any kind of object while not in control, granting his subordinate the belief that his alter ego is another person altogether. Although we haven't heard the quality of these "calls" yet and whether or not the objects alter the quality of Diavolo's voice, Doppio can always hear his alter ego's voice through the object. Doppio also, on occasion, forgets that he's been able to communicate with Diavolo, but he consistently has never realized he's been using a broken or non-phone object. These "phones" have ranged from ice cream to frogs, to cigarettes to toys, and of course, Doppio always carries on him a broken or dismantled phone headset. }} |Negative and Bust of Diavolo| |ADebut = |Desc = After Leone Abbacchio managed to rewind time near the stela in Donatella Una's photograph, Team Bucciarati retrieved a negative of "Solido Naso"'s face and fingerprints, which they made into a bust and then used to research the Boss' past. Their effort didn't bear any result but caught the attention of Jean Pierre Polnareff who contacted the gang to ally themselves against Diavolo. Strangely, the face on Diavolo's bust resembles Doppio instead. }} }} Part 6: Stone Ocean JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Adventure Battle Card is a locket pendant resembling a beetle which was given to Jolyne Cujoh from her father Jotaro Kujo. It can be opened and in fact, contains a shard of an Arrow. Jolyne pricked herself with the Pendant and threw it away, only to be picked up by Ermes Costello. Ermes also pricked herself with it and she sold it to Gwess. Thus it served to awaken Stone Free, Kiss, and Goo Goo Dolls. Jolyne took it back from Gwess, and it accompanied her until Jolyne threw it toward her father in a fit of anger. |Gallery = File:Arrow shard manga.png|Arrow shard in pendant File:J688_StoneOcean_AdventureBattleCard_Stand_Pendant.jpg|from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Adventure Battle Card }} |Jotaro's Submarine| |Emporio's Computer| }} Part 7: Steel Ball Run |Royal Executioner Collar Hanger| |Joseph of Arimathea's Map| |Ringo's Message| |Nicholas Joestar's Riding Boots| |Gyro's Belt Buckle| |Valentine's Handkerchief| }} Part 8: JoJolion |Sesame Honey Dumplings| |The Fake Photo Album| |Kira's Hand Model| |Kira's Photograph| |Steel Ball Run Race Complete Record| |The Joestar Shrine| and . It commemorates the death of Johnny Joestar with his name engraved below the statue. The locals regularly give donations and take care of the shrine. }} |Higashikata Melon Parfait| |Jobin's Golden Lamborghini| |Josefumi, Karera, and Kira's Photograph| |Eye Eye Syaa| |ADebut = |Desc = An eye medicine, only remarkable in that it served as a distraction for Josefumi Kujo and Yoshikage Kira to steal branches of the Locacaca from Aisho Dainenjiyama. Josefumi and Yoshikage pretended that Eye Eye Syaa was a miracle medicine, pushing Aisho to take one and try it. They then used that distraction to their advantage, and Aisho was stolen from without knowing and thinking that the medicine was great. The name references Hol Horse's catchphrase 'Aye Aye Sir' from Stardust Crusaders. }} |The Milagro Man's Money| |ADebut = |Desc = Cursed money tied to Milagro Man. It takes the form of a bill whose serial number always finishes with the number "13". The money multiplies itself through a curse, causing the victim to be unable to purchase anything and is able to shapeshift to mimic the local currency. If its proprietor tries to destroy the money, it attacks them. The only way to get rid of it is to have it stolen and then for the thief to try to destroy the money. Joshu becomes the latest victim of the curse. }} |Moth Larvae| |ADebut = |Desc = Larvae that Rai Mamezuku breeds in his home and keeps safe in vivariums. These larvae are used to accelerate fruit growth. By burrowing into a plant's vascular bundles, these insects can make it so a ripe fruit will develop within two days. }} }} One-Shots |Disk Abalone| }} Site Navigation Category:Items